The invention relates to electrochemical fluorination of a fluorinatable feedstock utilizing a porous carbon anode.
It is known in the art to fluorinate numerous organic and inorganic materials by passing same through an electrolysis cell containing a hydrogen fluoride-containing electrolyte. In a preferred embodiment of this known process, the fluorination reaction is carried out within the pores of a porous carbon anode probably as a result of a three phase contact between the anode, the electrolyte, and the feedstock essentially within the confines of the anode.
The art has considered it essential to avoid excess current because of the belief if current were excessive (or the feedstock rate too low), excess free fluorine would be generated, which would react violently and disrupt the operation. It has been found, however, that operating with excess current in an operation using a porous carbon anode in fact enhances the smoothness of the electrochemical fluorination with some feedstocks, although it does result in an early deterioration of the porous carbon anode.